Returning the Favor
by Kristen3
Summary: An unexpected visit from Simon has Daphne completely livid. But can Niles, a trained psychiatrist, help her see things another way? One-shot, written as a gift for Melinda (samanddianefan10), to thank her for her love and support! Rating is for slight profanity.


**Author's Note:** This story is a gift for Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ), who had an experience similar to this, and encouraged me to do a story on it. At first I wasn't sure how to do it, but then I suddenly had it in my head! Also this is my first time writing Simon, and I did my best to "hear" his voice as I wrote!

Daphne sighed. She held baby David in her arms, desperate to comfort him and stop his crying, but nothing was working. She'd known motherhood would be no picnic, but there was no way she could've imagined this. David was a miracle, living proof of the love she and Niles had. But right now, it was hard to see him that way.

As she walked through the living room of the Montana, she was amazed. How could such a small child have made such a mess? Somehow, his toys were everywhere. With her son still in her arms, she bent to pick up a couple. The motion of being lowered apparently upset the baby even more. Just when she'd thought his crying couldn't get worse, it did. And, just then, the doorbell rang. "Bloody hell," Daphne whispered. But, mustering whatever strength she could, she went to the door and answered it.

"Stilts!" Simon Moon stood in the doorway. Daphne was at a loss for what to do. A visit from her least favorite brother was about the last thing she needed, much less wanted. "What, no hug from me favorite little sister?"

"Simon, you idiot, I'm your _only_ sister!" At this point, Daphne no longer cared how her tone might affect David.

"But still, doesn't mean you can't be me favorite, does it?" Simon asked.

With an exasperated sigh, Daphne allowed him to enter. "What are you doing here, anyway? Should I not tell the police you're here?"

Simon looked shocked. "Now, Daphne, that hurts! I happen to be a very law-abiding fellow. I just enjoy visiting me friends from time to time. Can I help it if they happen not to be at home while I'm visiting?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to get out of here. I have a crying baby, as you can see, a load of laundry that needs to be done, and about a thousand other chores to do. I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Well, why not let me help? I could watch me nephew while you tend to the laundry. And, if you could bring me a beer or two, I wouldn't mind that."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Daphne asked. "You think I'm going to let you take care of my son while you drink yourself into oblivion?"

"Daphne, have a heart. I haven't seen David since he was born. I know his last name's Crane, but he's a Moon too! He's me flesh and blood, which means I have a right to get to know him!"

Much as she hated it, Daphne knew he was right. And it would be easier to do everything she had to without a baby crying the entire time. "All right, here," she said, handing David to Simon. "Please don't drop him."

"Daphne, you act as if I've never seen a baby before. Why, I can remember when you were smaller than this." He pointed to his nephew. "And, boy, did you have a set of lungs!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I won't be gone for too long. I just need to put a load of laundry in."

"And little David here and I'll be bonding. You watch, Daphne, we're going to be best mates in a few minutes."

Not wanting to listen to her brother anymore, Daphne went to do the laundry. Having done it for so many years now, she was an expert. She could hardly believe how many onesies David could go through in just a few days. "Well, now that's done," she said as the washing machine started up.

She returned to the living room, shocked to find Simon carefully holding her son and talking to him. "The stories I could tell you about your mum…..where shall I start? Well, there's her first day of school where she wouldn't stop crying. And, if that wasn't bad enough, she wet herself, too!" Simon laughed loudly, clearly thinking this story was hilarious.

"Simon Moon!" Daphne said angrily. "That's it, no more 'bonding' with me son. He doesn't need to hear embarrassing stories about me, thank you!"

"Well, fine, then!" Simon replied. "I'll just go into the kitchen and get meself a beer. You must keep some here for when Marty visits, right?" Before Daphne could answer, he'd already headed into the kitchen.

Just at that moment, Niles came home. Daphne felt herself relax at the sight of him.

"My love, what's wrong?" Niles could see something had upset her. He went to Daphne, first kissing David's forehead, then putting his arms around his wife.

"We have a guest." Daphne fake-smiled. "Simon is in our kitchen right now, getting himself a beer. He talked me into letting him hold David while I did laundry. When I came back in here, he was telling David about how I cried on the first day of school. He has to get out of here, because if he doesn't, I may end up doing something I'll regret!"

"Simon Moon has never been one of my favorite people. I don't blame you for being frustrated." Niles spoke to her in the same calm tone he used with patients who were losing control of their emotions.

"Oh, I'm way past frustrated!" Daphne said. "Why does he always show up here out of nowhere? He ruined me bridal shower, too, do you remember that?" Knowing she was growing angrier by the second, she laid David down on the couch.

"Yes. Who could forget that? Although, that wasn't entirely Simon's fault. Donny didn't even remember which of your brothers was your favorite. He never paid attention to you."

Daphne realized Niles was right. Niles had paid attention to Daphne for years, before she even had any idea how he felt. Remembering that made her relax once more.

But the moment did not last. Simon poked his head through the kitchen doorway. "Daphne, haven't you got any junk food in here? Is it such a crime to want a few potato chips to go with me beer?" Then he noticed Niles was home. "Oh….what was your name again? Nigel…..no, that's not right." Simon struggled to recall.

"It's Niles. Nice to see you. What brings you to Seattle?"

Simon shrugged. "Well, I was visiting one of me mates, when I got to thinking that me nephew's probably changed some since I saw him there in the hospital. I thought it was high time I paid a visit to him and me favorite sister."

"Simon, I'm in no mood to put up with you right now. You can't stay," Daphne said.

"You're going to throw me out in the street?" Simon asked. "I'm your own flesh and blood, and I've nowhere to go."

"If you wanted to visit your nephew so badly, why couldn't you pick up a phone? You can't just show up here unannounced!"

Simon looked shocked. He couldn't even think of a retort.

Niles looked from his brother-in-law to his wife. It didn't take a PhD to figure out that an argument was brewing between them. Niles knew he had to step in."Daphne, can I have a word with you in the study?"

Daphne turned to him, giving him an "are you out of your mind?" look. She still very much wanted to strangle Simon. Niles was going to calm her down, as he always did. But this time, she _wanted_ to give Simon a piece of her mind.

It was clear Daphne wasn't about to go anywhere, so Niles wordlessly slipped his hand into hers, leading her back to the study.

"Niles, how can you do this? Do you know all the things Simon's done to me over the years? And I don't mean just what he's done since I came to Seattle. He's been making my life hell ever since I was a little girl in Manchester!"

"I know," Niles admitted. "Your relationship with Simon is strained. I get it. But I just thought maybe there was something else you aren't considering here."

"What could be so bloody important?" Daphne asked angrily.

"Well, there was a time when Frasier and I didn't get along much better than you and Simon. When he moved to Boston, I felt abandoned. He was literally my only friend. Well, I mean, there was Maris, but I don't think I can count her."

The mention of Niles' first marriage softened Daphne, even if only slightly. She could hardly imagine what it must have been like, to have a brother move three thousand miles away, on top of being trapped in a loveless marriage. "Oh," Daphne said softly. She walked toward him.

Niles walked the rest of the way to where she stood, putting his arms around her. "Even after Frasier moved back, our relationship still wasn't much better. Things didn't really change until I came over one night and saw the most beautiful woman there doing laundry. I know it might sound crazy, but I really think it was you who brought me and Frasier together again."

The rest of Daphne's anger at Simon faded. "I- I never thought about it that way," she said.

"It's true, Daphne. I started coming by every day to see you, but of course Dad and Frasier were always around, too. Slowly but surely, the three of us became a family. Not just biologically, but an actual _family_."

"I didn't really do that much," Daphne said. "I don't deserve all the credit."

"That's where you're wrong," Niles said, caressing her cheek. "Your love and care for all three of us is what did it. It's what made me fall in love with you."

Daphne melted at that. She kissed her husband for a long moment. She pulled back, slowly realizing what had started this whole conversation. "I guess I should go back there and talk to Simon, huh?"

Niles nodded. "I know it won't be easy. These things can't be fixed overnight. But I'm here to help in any way I can. This _is_ sort of what I do for a living." He grinned at her.

"And you're very good at it," Daphne replied. "Thank you. You always know just what to say to me."

"You're welcome. All I'm doing is returning the favor you did for me years ago."

Daphne kissed Niles one more time, before taking his hand to walk back out to the living room. She and Simon would probably never see eye to eye, but her experience with the Cranes had taught her that being part of a family was worth the effort.

 **The End**


End file.
